Disguised Love
by Daisuke1
Summary: Daisuke is a student at a rich private school and likes Risa, but one day, his perspective is changed by one girl from out of the ordinary. What will Daisuke do when he is torn between choosing one girl over the other?
1. Tears in the rain

Diguised love - Chapter 1: Tears in the rain; by Daisuke  
  
A young boy of 14 stood, attempting to open his jammed locker, his flaming red hair covering his frustrated eyes.  
  
"Come on, open!! These new lockers the school installed are useless!" he shouted. Finally the lock opened and he quickly rummaged through his papers hoping to get to class on time.  
  
"Niwa-kun! How are you today?" asked a famliar, sweet voice. The boy, speechless, tried not to blush as he looked up, standing face to face with his secret loved one, Risa Harada. Risa, or 'Harada-san' was perhaps the prettiest, most lovely girl ever, according to the boy's thoughts. She was also the richest student in the school, with only one other in rivaly of wealth, Satoshi Hiwatari. Her sparkling [A/N: sp?] strawberry hair twirled over her shoulders and onto her fur coat as she leaned forward to inspect the locker infront of her.  
  
"Niwa-kun, shouldn't you hurry? Class starts in ten minutes. I'm going to go now because I want to ask sensei about a math problem." And with that, Risa left.  
  
"Hey! Risa-chan! Wait for me!" called Fuuko, a classmate. "Oh, were you talking to Daisuke-kun just now?" Risa nodded.  
  
"Niwa-kun never really says much though. And I hate the way he always seems to have this odd look on his face whenever I see him, but his pictures are so nice. I wonder if it's because he hates me. All I really want is to be friends with everyone."  
  
"Oh, Risa, of course not! He doesn't hate you! Don't you notice anything? How could you be so dense?" Fuuko teased.  
  
"Dense?"  
  
"Of course. All you have to do is sort of play his game. Be harsh to him. Just not too harsh. Then he'll see that his not talking to you is mean and he'll stop it!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh wait, I think I forgot something in my locker, I'll see you in class later!" Fuuko ran off in the other direction towards her locker, leaving Risa slightly puzzled.  
  
'Oh well.. must have just been something she ate.'  
  
~~ +In class  
  
Daisuke sat down at his desk and opened his textbooks and notebooks. The teacher had already begun teaching, but he wasn't paying attention that day. He started to draw in his notebooks of a girl with long red hair inside a heart. Under the picture, he wrote:  
  
Risa Harada: Age: 14 Hair: Red Smile: Beautiful Eyes: Elegant Hobbies: Shopping  
  
Beside the picture of Risa, he drew a boy also with red hair. Under that picture, he scribbled down:  
  
Daisuke Niwa: Age: 14 Hair: Red Love: Risa  
  
He smiled, ripped the paper from his notebook and kept it inside his binder and finally started to copy down the notes on the board.  
  
~~ + Risa's PE class  
  
Risa stood by her p.e. teacher.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sensei! I forgot my running shoes in my locker! Could I please go to get them?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Harada. You may go."  
  
Risa ran to her locker, hoping to make it as fast as possible. As she neared her locker, she heard voices and decided to slow down in case it was a teacher. When she heard that it wasn't a teacher, she sighed of relief. The voices she heard were still talking, but muffled.  
  
"Harada ... so cocky! ... can't believe it ... bitch ..."  
  
Risa stepped back in shock. The words remained in her head. She couldn't hear the words inbetween, only the emphasized words. Curiosity got the best of her as she peeked into the classroom to see who was talking.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Those words - those horrid words - came from Niwa- kun. He really did hate her to talk behind her back!  
  
--- Five minutes before ---  
  
"Daisuke-chan! Buddy, you! Did you finish your math homework yet?" a cheesy Takeshi Saehara winked at Daisuke. Daisuke simply rolled his eyes and asked, "Don't you ever do your own homework?" Suddenly, Oushika, a drop- back student stumbled into the room. Oushika considered being a drop-back a good thing because he could get young girls to admire him and considered the girls of his age 'too mature' for him. [A/N: Yea right, just an excuse for not doing homework.. XD;] He actually did have good looks, with jet black hair and light-blue eyes and was admired for his face and his money. [A/N: I had to make him seem like a rich pretty-boy for a later purpose ^^;]  
  
"Has anyone seen that purdy, rich Harada girl around? I think that she likes meh! He he! I see the way that 'lil purdy girl looks at meh! Pure lov'n there in 'er eyes I can tell y'all that! I'ma goin' to take her out 'n clean my house! Ha ha!" [A/N: Don't laugh oO; I know it's weird and everything ^^; *falls over*] Daisuke, his face completely red with anger, couldn't help but to clench his fist until his knucles were white and did something he-or any of his classmates- thought he'd ever do - KO someone. Oushika, being taller and bigger, went down surprisingly with only one hit. There weren't many people in the classroom, forturnately. It was only Daisuke, Takeshi and one or two others, but they all gasped.  
  
"Daisuke! Way ta go!!" cheered Takeshi. Daisuke, dazed, only replied.  
  
"Well, would you believe it? Even thinking about Harada-san that way is shameful. Oushika is so cocky! I can't believe it!" Daisuke glanced at Oushika, who was on the floor, but regained conscience and was trying to stand up without being wobly. Daisuke frowned.  
  
"Bitch." He turned away, frown disappeared, and headed towards the door.  
  
--- Present time ---  
  
Daisuke headed towards the door, but before his hand reached the knob, the door crept open slightly. Instead of his hand, it was Risa's hand on the other side of the door. Her usually lush face was white, her eyes full of horror.  
  
"Harada-san?" Daisuke asked, half-puzzled. "I thought you were in P.E." Risa stepped back from the door, and from Daisuke.  
  
"So, when I'm not around, this is what happens? But.. why?"  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that-" Before Daisuke could finish, Risa ran off.  
  
"Harada-san? Harada-san?? What did I do wrong? I'm sorry!" He shouted after her, but she didn't hear. Daisuke fell to his knees, wondering what went wrong. Then, it came to him. It didn't make much sense, but anything was possible.  
  
'I'm sorry. I didn't know that.. you like Oushika...!' [A/N: aw, doesn't this make Daisuke seem all dense and stuff? ^^ It's so kawaii! :D]  
  
"... Daisuke...? Is everything.. okay?" Takeshi stepped out of the classroom, and for once, had a serious, worried look on his face. "Are you okay? What happened?" By this time, Daisuke feel from his knees to his entire legs, his hands in his face. After a full five minutes, Daisuke replied.  
  
"I screwed up again, Takeshi." He took his hands away from his face, revealing - a bright smile. "But that's okay. I don't know whether Harada- san goes after looks, money or personality. Hopefully personality, but hey. She is Class type A1, and I am A2. [A/N: Explanation of that soon.] There's not much difference. There isn't much I can do for looks though." He laughed and got back up to his feet. "Let's go back to class." Takeshi, his seriousness blown away, laughed too.  
  
~~ + Daisuke's social's class  
  
The teacher turned to the class and started the lesson. "Today, we will go over what we learned last time." She pulled down a chart from the board which read from A to Z.  
  
"A1 is the maxium wealth measure you can achieve. The numbers go down to 25. For example, B24, B25, C1. Studies have shown that the average wealth around the world measures at only Q16! Our school, being a new private school, does not even have any G1 and below, so consider yourselfs lucky to be so wealthy. More studies have shown that the highest wealth on the streets measure at U1 and below. The population of our city has an average wealth measure of J4. The populaton of our country has an average wealth measure of L18. Those aren't such bad measures! Now, does anyone have any questions?"  
  
"Sensei, does someone really chart down the wealth measure of all the people in our city?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"Yes. A survey is sent to every address in the city." the teacher answered.  
  
"What if.. they are illterates? Or don't have an address?" questioned Daisuke.  
  
"Well then, those people just aren't counted. Anymore questions before we move on?" No one raised their hands.  
  
"Okay, looks like you understand! Please get to work on these pages," the teacher said, pointing to the blackboard with page numbers on them, "and they'll be due at the end of class today."  
  
~~ + After school  
  
"Hey!! Daisuke! There's Risa-chan, go talk to her! While you have your chance!" whispered an excited Takeshi, nudging an unexpecting Daisuke a little hard, nearly knocking him onto the floor.  
  
"Takeshi!! Keep it down!" Daisuke exclaimed, starting to walk away from him. When he reached Risa, he cleared his throat, though that didn't ease his nervousness, hoping that Risa wouldn't be offending by his coming up to her.  
  
"Um.. eh.. Harada-san, would you like to err.. could I uhm.. walk home with you? It's er.. really dangerous for someone to be um.. walking alone this time of year and.." he trailed off, feeling the sweat on his face. Risa stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Oh! But I already have plans with Arisa-chan to go shopping today! Right, Arisa-chan?" She simply said, her eyes cold. Arisa looked at her.  
  
"We have plans, Risa? But I didn't know tha--Er.. so sorry, Niwa-san!" said Arisa after being nudged sharply by Risa, but Daisuke just shook his head.  
  
"I um... just wanted to make sure that you'd beable to uh.. get home safely. So.. s-see you t-tomorrow..!"  
  
He turned and ran off, deciding that he would go anywhere but where Risa or anyone was at the moment. Just to be alone. He reached a dark alley. He'd seen that little nudge by Risa. He'd noticed the slight shock in Arisa's voice. Risa hadn't forgiven him. She was mad at him. Now there was absolutely no chance. What was he going to do now? He sat down, not caring that he would get his uniform would get dirty. He was rich, he could buy millions of them and not affect his wealth measure. He didn't even notice the grime and litter on the floor, which was surprising for someone who was used to being in clean, tidy places. He lowered his head into his arms, which were on his knees. He felt his shirt grow wet and realized that he was crying. One tear. Then another.  
  
Suddenly, just at that moment, the sky darkened and started to rain heavily, soaking his beautiful red-enriched hair. His clothes were drenched and sticking to his body. His face was wet. Not of the rain, but of his tears. And why not? He was sure that his chance with his loved one was gone. She would never be his.  
  
[[ End of Chapter 1 ]]  
  
*cough* It's not that great, I know ^^; Please don't mind any mistakes I made, I'm really tired and can't think straight! x_x; I usually only have time to do things like this at the end of the day when I finish my homework -_- If you're wondering about other charas like Dark or Riku, don't worry, they're coming later ^_^Really, this is just the start chapter. Nothing deep yet. Summarized: Daisuke Niwa likes Risa (duh XD), goes to a rich private school, has rich friends (been trying to emphasize the 'rich' thing but I don't think I didn't that well on it XDD;;) and is now in a dark alley crying in the rain because he thinks that Risa hates him. (how ironic, they think the other hates them XD didn't really think of that until just now o_o) And I hope you understand the wealth measure thing ^^; The next chapters will be better, it's really hard for me to make a good first chapter, and this isn't a good one XD; Sankyuu all for reading! =D *gives j00 pudding* 3 j00!  
  
- Daisuke ( http://kt.cowsgomoo.ca / kaoplushie@hotmail.com ) 


	2. Dull and grey world

Diguised love - Chapter 2: Dull and grey world; by Daisuke  
  
--- Suddenly, just at that moment, the sky darkened and started to rain heavily, soaking his beautiful red-enriched hair. His clothes were drenched and sticking to his body. His face was wet. Not of the rain, but of his tears. And why not? He was sure that his chance with his loved one was gone. She would never be his. ---  
  
Why was this happening to him? Daisuke only wished that he could go back in time and do everything right and then Risa wouldn't be mad at him. If only. Then, without warning, one of the trash cans toppled over, spreading garbage on the floor and around Daisuke's legs. A sharp piece of glass bounced off the floor and hit his leg, cutting it deeply. In pain and some fear, he tried to stand up, clutching the dirty wall for support but could only as far up to his knees, using his other hand to hold his leg. It wasn't really as bad as it could have been, but he had never been in such a place where just the drop of things could injure you. He slowly walked towards the pile of garbage cans where the one with glass had fallen. He counted four, five including the one on the floor. Cautiously, Daisuke peered over the cans, and to his surprise, a face popped out.  
  
"KYA!!!" he yelled, and nearly fell backwards. "Who.. who's there??"  
  
He was about to take the trash cans apart to see who it was, but something stopped him.  
  
It was a flash of strawberry red hair.  
  
The face belonged to a girl. She glanced into Daisuke's eyes for a moment, staying absolutely still. Her large, curious eyes gazed into his. Daisuke, frozen by shock, stared back, not believing his eyes, for it was Risa. And yet it wasn't. It couldn't be. This girl.. she had the same red hair, but it was shorter and it was full of soot and dirt and grease. Her clothes, which were a baggy t-shirt and shorts, were old, wrinkled, faded, and had many patches and holes. Her face was not a milky-cream colour like Risa's; her face was covered in dirt like her clothes and hair. She didn't even have shoes, merely slippers which were tattered and on the brink of falling apart. But despite all of this, there was one thing whose beauty could not be erased by any amount of filth: her crystal clear, deep crimson eyes, which were almost identical to Risa's own eyes. Except for one thing.. Daisuke couldn't explain it, but it was like as though there were rugged, a strong touch of toughness living in those eyes.  
  
'Harada-san?? Did.. did she get mugged or something??'  
  
"Who are you?" the girl quickly demanded. Her voice was rough and yet.. it sounded like as though Risa's sweet voice was lingering somewhere in her voice, holding back. Maybe it was just that Daisuke couldn't stop thinking about Risa that would make this girl, the first person he saw since afterschool, seem like Risa, even though she might only have had red hair and crimson eyes and nothing else.  
  
"I'm uh.. Daisuke Niwa. What's your name?"  
  
The girl scoffed. "I'm Riku." Daisuke sighed of relief. It wasn't Risa after all. He almost laughed thinking that he thought this girl, Riku, was Risa.  
  
Riku spoke again. "What are you doing here? I don't usually see you rich private school kids and even less on days with bad weather."  
  
"How.. did you know what type of school I go to?" he asked, amazed.  
  
"Are all private school kids this stupid? I recognize the style of your uniform and saw your school's logo on it too. So what are you doing here in this alley getting your precious uniform wet and dirty, huh?" Riku scoffed again.  
  
"I uh..." Daisuke could feel his cheeks go red.  
  
"Uh what, huh? Why don't you go back to your rich little mansion, school kid." Daisuke's face went even redder, wishing she'd call him 'Daisuke' instead of 'school kid'.  
  
'Wait. 'School kid'? That means.. she doesn't go to school?'  
  
"You don't go to school, Riku?"  
  
"I go to a public school when I can." she answered like it was nothing.  
  
"When you can? I don't understand you." Daisuke said, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, forget it. I've been trying to get into a private school by passing exams, but if it's full of half-wits like you, I don't know if I should even bother."  
  
"By exams? No one in our school had to pass exams, we just need to-"  
  
"..Get in by money, no? Mr A-something. Am I right?" That was it. She passed the line. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if I seem better than you, but I'm not. We're all people, right? And I know-"  
  
"You know nothing, school kid. You don't know poverty, suffering, depression, hate, or pain. Or do you..? I'm guessing no." Riku shoot back. Daisuke swollowed.  
  
"People in our city still live in poverty?" he asked in a small voice, already knowing the answer to his question.  
  
"You really are stupid, do you know that? Of course there is still poverty!" She casted her eyes away. "I know it well.. because I do."  
  
Daisuke stared in disbelief. "You live on the streets?" Riku's eyes flashed.  
  
"Yea so what? Oh, who cares, I've had enough of this. Hope you get out of the rain soon, wouldn't want your precious little private school self getting sicky-poo!" She yelled in sarcasm and stormed off in the other direction and out of the alley. Daisuke, unable to think of anything else to say, shouted back, "Well, with that type of english, you'll never pass into a private school!"  
  
'...that was defintely stupid, Daisuke.' he thought to himself. Then he turned and started back home. Only thing was, when he ran there, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going so.. he was technically lost. He didn't have any money at all, he left his wallet in his locker. Not a single coin on him. How ironic that Riku said he was a 'rich' kid when he had no coins on him at all. Besides, he couldn't see any pay phones anyways. So that was it. He was lost in a trashed, littered world. The sky was dark and still pouring, pounding on his back and made his skin shiver.  
  
Hoping that it was maybe just that he needed a different view on things, he crossed the street, but was nearly ran over. The traffic here was bad. A person walked by, shoving him past with his shoulder without saying 'sorry' to Daisuke. The man was wearing tattered clothes and had baggy eyes. Daisuke took one look around on the new street and was blown away by the number of people living on the streets. Another person bumped into him, but this time, saying a few words.  
  
"Hey, what's the matta? Keep your eyes on the traffic, kid! What are you, lost?' she barked at him. 'Move it!' Daisuke quickly jumped to the side. "Um.. excuse me, good m'am! Could you please tell me where I am? I actually AM lost." The woman turned around. Daisuke was slightly creeped out by her. Her hair was long on one side and cut short on the other, and though it was clear that it was dyed radiant colours, it was droned out by the over- laying original hair color of black, plus the rain which made it hard for Daisuke to see since he was constantly wiping his face of raindrops.  
  
"What? So you don't know where you even are? You must be on dope or something. Everyone knows where this is, unless they're the type who don't care about anyone else, one of those.." she paused. "One of those wealthies," she continued, giving Daisuke a glare that sent shivers down his back. She laughed-almost cackled like a witch- and leaned forward until she was the same height as Daisuke's right ear.  
  
"I hope you get lost here permanently, kid. So listen up. Welcome to the real world of the city. Not like the perfect, sun-shining, green-grass area side of the city you live in. That's just a fake reality. Hope you're ready, kid.' Then she laughed-cackled again, walked away, and turned at the corner. Daisuke stared after her, trying to kill the words in his head.  
  
'That lady was just silly and really rude. This is the "real" side of the city? Where people accuse you of being on dope and scare you half to death? I don't think so. But then again.. it's so.. dull and grey here. There are people whom are..' His eyes widened. 'whom's wealth measures are U1 and under..! From the looks of it, it's probably X25 and down, but who knows. And.. who does know? Sensei said.. that if people on the streets couldn't fill out the form for whatever reasons, they weren't included.. so our city's wealth measure is actually lower than J4 and the street wealth measure is probably lower than U1 because the people who'd know how to read and write here would have some money to go to school.'  
  
Then, unexpectly, his thoughts channeled towards Riku. 'Money for school. Riku said she could only go to school some of the time. That's most likely because of.. lack of money...' he thought to himself slowly, trying to fit the pieces together. 'And that's presumable to why she called me "rich private school kid," even if it's rather long.' Somehow, Riku had caught Daisuke's attention and he had forgotten about the baggy-eyed person and the odd-haired lady.  
  
The water-soaked boy shook his head. 'Now.. how to get back home..?' he pondered. He sighed as he choose one direction and walked off, hoping to get back to his sweet home which he was already missing terribly.  
  
[[ End of Chapter 2 ]]  
  
Hmm... I have this weird thing with romance in alleys. o-O; It doesn't seem that romantic now.. just you wait. XD I might change it tho, sho don't get any ideas because you might be wrong.. XD Sorry about Oushika. o_o i didn't mean for him to have an accent. ^_^;; And again, still trying to express that Daisuke ish 'rich' and stuff.. ^^; So um.. hope j00 liked it, and if j00 did, check again later for when I have chapter 3 up. XD *gives j00 more pudding* :3  
  
- Daisuke ( // kaoplushie@hotmail.com) 


End file.
